Special Thanks
We like to Give a Special thanks the players of this community, for Help making this Wikia Community a Reality, Antares85: Humanity lover who Created this Wikia, French player. Titles: Founder of this Wikia, and Creator, Helper of the Community, MOBA lover, Webgame addict, phonegame casual player, RPG finisher, MMORPG ex-hardcoregamer. -Age 29 -Hobbies A lot, gaming & manga been obviously two of them -IGN: Red-Ex Server: 26 -Expression to this wikia: Well I created this wikia because a that time there was only one other existing and it was quite uncomplete. the only other information source would have been the O4Games forum but it was void of any info at all. I like this game even if i dont play it a lot anymore. Swordkingshadow: Nice player with some knowlegde, who always share it, and like to help the others, Im from Colombia and i'm working in my english. Titles: Master Editor, Picture Finder of this wikia, Category Master, -Age 20 -Hobbies: Play videogames, Read manga, Watch anime, Play Basketball and Have fun with friends. -IGN: Dorkon Server: S85 (i have other two but their not my main) -Expressions to this Wikia: i really like this game, it need some changes to make it even better, but is a FT game so im really happy with it, i'll be playing and getting more experience of the game so i can share it here with old and new players that come to this wiki. ElliotWilde: a Good-Willed Human, Willing to help others, has fun with games, Alaskan Player who has been known as a Legend in Everquest, and League of Angels Titles: Founder of Good Tips, and Amazing Tricks, Glitches, Unique, Completionist, GM-Like (Game Master, Game Moderator) -Age 19 (Young Adult) -Hobbies: Fishing, Hardcore Gaming, Freestyle Scooterer, My Woman ^_^ -IGN: Soundsinsane, Server: S100 Nobarly (Used to be S64 Frosh) -My Expressions to this Wikia: I Love this Game, its been great and hopefully i can add more this, and Offer more info, been Fun working with this community on this wikia ^_^ Great, if you have questions or Concerns it can be found in this wikia, if it isnt in there or isnt found, than i will add it in.. i will always come back to add more Acetarius: a Good Person who joined to help out Community (add a Description about yourself) Title: Dark World Expert :p -Age: 19 -Hobbies: Hitting the gym, playing the piano, doing stupid things with friends, playing boring games :D -IGN: Server: Acetarius.S44 -Expressions to this wikia: I really like the idea of this page because it is really helpful for new players, although even experienced players can learn a few things here :) Nightmareslumber2014 a Good Person who joined to help out Community (add a Description about yourself) Title: Minor Editting -Age ?? -Hobbies: -IGN: Server: -Expressions to this wikia Ifrit2007 A Good Person who joined to help our Community (add a Description about yourself) Titles: Gem Editor, and sorter -Age: ?? -Hobbies -IGN: Server: -Expressions: Wikia Contributors: We are the people with no name, but we help as best as possible Category:Home